It Happened During Christmas
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Complete! Three months after Christmas, Kim comes back to Angel Grove.
1. Going Home

_Disclaimer: The timeline might be a little messed up. I forgot how long after Christmas they became the Zeo Rangers. In this version, they are already the Zeo Rangers._

Chapter 1 Going Home

Kimberly Hart walked into the Youth Center, wearing an oversized coat, hair up in a ponytail.

"Kimberly," a familiar voice asked.

She turned and smiled at the man behind the counter.

"Hey, Ernie. Have you seen Tommy here today," Kim asked.

Tanya Sloan, who was walking out, had over heard Kim's question.

"_Why does she want Tommy_," she asked herself.

She thought nothing of it and left.

"I sure haven't, Kimberly. He should be here later though," Ernie said.

"Thanks. I'll just come by later," she smiled.

Ernie could not help but notice Kim's different figure.

"How's life in Florida treating you," he asked.

"Great," Kim smiled.

"That's good to hear," Ernie said. "You look different in a way, you know that?"

"You really think I do," Kim asked.

"Is there anything I need to know," Ernie wondered.

"Ernie, everything's fine. Trust me," Kim laughed.

xxx

Tommy Oliver was in his room, changing into a red long sleeve shirt, when his phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

Tommy had to pull the phone away when the person on the other line started to yell.

"_Tommy, where the hell are you," _Rocky De Santos asked.

"Sorry, Rocky, give me a second. I'll be at the Youth Center soon," Tommy said.

"_You better if you plan on finishing this long ass homework_," Rocky replied.

"Just tell the rest I'm on my way," Tommy told him.

"_Got it_," Rocky nodded.

Tommy laughed as he hung up the phone.

"A day in the life of a high school student," he sighed.

He smiled as his eyes caught the picture on his nightstand.

"I wish you were here, Kim" Tommy whispered as he touched the frame.

It had been around three months since he watched Kim walk through that gate and on to the plane that would take her back to Florida from her Christmas visit.

xxx

Tommy threw his bag over his shoulders as he entered the Youth Center. He took a last glanced behind him. Tommy could have sworn he saw Kim's car outside.

"Tommy, over here," Billy Cranston called.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

Tommy took out a few papers.

"We have that much homework," he moaned.

"Sadly, yes," Katherine Hillard sighed.

Tanya then remembered what she had heard.

"I think you have a secret admirer," she said.

Tommy turned his head towards Tanya.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"A girl came in earlier while I was leaving and asked for you," Tanya said.

"She asked you," Tommy questioned.

"No, I overheard her talking to Ernie," Tanya said.

"Tommy, you should ask him," Kat said.

He turned her way. The look on his face was not very happy.

"Kat, I'm with Kim. I'm not about to walk up to Ernie and ask him if some other girl asked for me," Tommy said.

He could not help but wonder if the girl Tanya was talking about was Kim. First of all, Tanya would not know how Kim looked. Second, he could not get the image of that car parked next to him off his mind. It looked exactly like hers.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Tommy," Adam Park joked.

He laughed, knowing he would never do that to Kim.

"Seriously, I have no clue who it could be," Tommy said.

"Maybe it was Kim," Rocky replied.

"Could be, but she would have told me if she was coming," Tommy sighed.

Tanya turned her hand and saw Kim walking in.

"There she is," she said.

Tommy turned and had a blank look on his face before smiling. It could have stayed there forever. He knew that car looked familiar.

"Kimberly," he said in a soft voice.

Kim's eyes met his and she lost her voice. She couldn't speak while she walked over to the table. They stood there just staring until Kim finally found her voice.

"Tommy…," she smiled.

He pulled her to him, never wanting to let her go.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to seeing you in red," Kim said as tears ran down her face.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to not seeing you in pink," Tommy shot back, pulling her away.

Instead of her pink color clothing she was used to, Kim wore a black shirt, with red stones on it.

"Come here you big lug," she laughed, pulling Tommy back into her arms.

He pulled her back to get another good look at her.

"You look different," Tommy noted.

"You think," Kim asked.

Kim quickly wrapped her jacket around her. Kat and Tanya exchanged looks as Billy grabbed a chair from another table.

"Thanks," Kim said.

She noticed that everyone had pencils in their hands, and a piece of paper in front of them.

"Did I come at a bad time," Kim asked. "You all look really busy."

"We'd like to finish this today, but we have all weekend. So, you're not interrupting anything," Adam said.

"Kim, are you alright? You look like you have a lot on your mind," Tommy replied.

Kim looked over at Tommy and smiled.

"Kind of," she sighed.

Kim looked down and wrapped her arms around her stomach. How was she going to tell everyone? Better question, how was she going to tell Tommy?

xxx

Kat and Tanya stopped Kim as she was getting a drink.

"Kim, you do look different," Kat said.

"Is there something you're not telling us," Tanya asked.

Kim tried to move out of their way, but there wasn't any use.

"I don't know how to tell you all this," she sighed.

"Kim, just tell us what's wrong," Kat begged.

Kim opened her jacket and placed her hands in a tiny lump on her stomach.

"I'm three months pregnant," she said.

Tanya and Kat embraced Kim in a hug.

"That's great," Tanya smiled.

"I'm scared of how Tommy will react. I don't want this to affect his schoolwork or his duty as a leader. I'd never forgive myself if anything were to happen to him," Kim cried.

"Don't worry, we'll keep him in line," Kat said.

"Tommy's going to be thrilled when you tell him," Tanya replied.

"I can only hope, Tanya," Kim prayed.

"Go for it girl," Kat whispered to Kim as they made their back to their seats.

"Kim, you got to tell me what's going on," Tommy said.

Kim half smiled at Tommy after she took a drink.

"Alright. Guys, I'm… I'm three months pregnant," she said.

You couldn't tell if Tommy was happy of mad. He looked more shocked than anything.

"Tommy, please tell me what you're thinking," Kim begged.

"Three months. That means it happened…" he began.

"Yeah, it happened during Christmas," Kim said.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us," Adam asked.

"Because, I wanted to make sure I was out of danger. If I would've told Tommy earlier and ended up losing the baby, who knows how it would've affected Tommy's grades and duty to the team," Kim said.

"How will this affect you, Kim," Billy asked.

"Not as much as it will Tommy," she said.

"Not as much as me? Kim, I'll be fine with my grades… and on duty. I promise you that," Tommy replied.

"How do you plan on being in gymnastics still and going to school," Rocky asked.

"I have an answer to both those questions, Rocky," Kim said. "One, I was kicked off the team."

"That's bull shit," Tommy yelled. "Why can't you get back on the team after you have the baby?"

"The Pan Global Games are in a couple of months, Tommy," Kim sighed.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I know you didn't expect to become pregnant," he said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Tommy," Kim smiled. "I knew there was a risk of becoming pregnant."

"This is so not fair to you," Tommy sighed.

"Tommy, I don't regret becoming pregnant with your child one bit. I wouldn't take that night back for anything. I can always go back to gymnastics. Just not Pan Global," Kim said, looking down.

She let out a little laugh and looked back up at everyone.

"They might say that I'm too old for them by the time I decide to go back," Kim sighed.

"And what about school," Kat asked.

"I'm not going to school," Kim answered.

"You quit," Tanya asked, but at the same time, yelling.

"Kim, no. You can't," Tommy yelled.

"Calm down you all, and let me explain myself," she laughed.

"You better have a damn good reason," Adam said.

"I didn't make myself completely clear. I meant I already graduated," Kim replied.

"How," Rocky asked.

"Oh, I remember you telling me now," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy," Kim smarted off. "When coach asked me if I was willing to do anything, I didn't know it required me to totally devote myself into my training. I felt so isolated from you all. Kind of like I was in a colt."

"At least you had some contact with the outside world," Billy laughed.

"You did get all my letters though, right," Tommy asked.

"Sure did," Kim smiled.

"How do your parents feel about this," Tanya asked.

That was a question Kim did not feel like answering, due to a certain parent of hers.

"My mom's begging me to go to Paris so we could be together. I told her I'll see about Tommy," she said.

"She wants me other there too," Tommy asked.

It's not that Tommy would not go with her, but six months?

"Only when you're free or holidays," Kim said.

"Kim, you know I'm on duty 24/7," Tommy replied.

"I know, but how am I going to explain that to her and my step-father," she asked.

"She has a point there," Kat said.

"You have nothing to worry about, Beautiful. I'll be with you whenever and wherever you need me," Tommy replied.

"I know that, Tommy," Kim smiled.

"So, I take it you're moving to Paris," Adam asked.

Kim turned to Adam and nodded.

"I'll be there by the end of the month," she asked.

"And what does your father think about all this," Billy asked.

"I'm not even going to go there," Kim sighed.

"That bad," Billy asked.

Her face became a little flush at the thought.

"You of all people know what kind of jerk my father can be," she said.

AN: Kind of leaves you hanging, doesn't it? If it does, that means I did a good job. (Laughs)


	2. Paris

_Disclaimer: I have none at the moment instead of Tommy and Kim's unborn child._

Chapter 2 Paris

Kim placed her hand on her stomach as she lay on her bed.

"Can this really be happening to me," she asked out loud.

Kim's mom then knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Kim sat up on the bed as the door opened.

"Kimberly, sweetheart, it's time to go," her mother said.

"Go? Go where," she asked.

"It's a surprise," her mother smiled.

Kim had been in Paris around two weeks now and had called Jason, Trini, Zack, and Aisha to tell them the news.

"Just let me grab my jacket," Kim said.

"We'll be waiting," he mom replied.

Kim opened her closet door to look for her jacket.

"This is going to be a wonderful surprise," Kim's mom whispered to her new husband.

She smiled thinking about the phone call last week.

TOMMY'S CALL

"_Hello Mrs. Hart, or…"_ Tommy began.

Tommy did not want her to be offended by calling her by her ex's last name. Kim had given him a glimpse of what her father was like, and it shocked him.

"That's quite alright with me, Tommy. You've always called me that," Kim's mom said.

"_How's Kim doing," _he asked.

"Why don't you ask her for yourself," her mom wondered.

"_No! I want to surprise her_," Tommy said.

"She's doing fine being four months pregnant," Kim's mom replied.

"_That's good to hear_," Tommy smiled.

"What kind of surprise do you have in mind for my daughter, Tommy," her mom asked.

"_I'll be arriving in Paris on Saturday at 6:00 p.m. I'm taking off early from school to catch the plane. It was the earliest flight I could get_," he said.

Kim's mom was a bit in shock after hearing Tommy's plan.

"I'm glad you're going to be here for my daughter," she smiled.

"_Mrs. Hart, you know I love Kim. I'd do anything for her, and I'll always be there for her_," Tommy said.

He stopped himself from going on. Tommy would have never imagined himself saying what he did to Kim's mom.

"You're really something else, you know that," she laughed. "You and Kim are extremely mature about all of this."

"_Well, lets just say we learned from the best_," Tommy replied.

He kind of was talking about Zordon, but also both of their parents.

"You're a sweet boy, Tommy. So, what Saturday," Kim's mom asked.

"_Next Saturday_," Tommy said.

"Lovely, I'll have time to clean and cook a decent meal," Kim's mom replied.

"_Oh, you don't have to do that on my account_," Tommy said.

"Tommy, you're family now. Remember that," Kim's mom told him.

"_Wow, I guess I haven't let this all sink in just yet_," he laughed.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, just promise me something," Kim's mom said.

"_Yes, Mrs. Hart_," he asked.

"Stay in school, and get an education. That's why I'm able to cope with this a little easier. Kim did tell you she graduated early, right," she wondered.

"_Yes, she did. And I promise you, I will stay in school_," Tommy said.

"Alright then, we'll see you next Saturday," Kim's mom replied.

"_Bye_," Tommy said.

Tommy didn't let anyone know, but he was going to be taking extra classes to graduate by the end of December.

xxx

Right before they got to the airport, Kim was beginning to wonder if they ever were going to get there.

"Mom, can you please tell me where we're going," Kim asked.

"All I'm going to tell you is that it's at the airport," she said.

"Airport? Is Tommy here," Kim asked.

Kim beamed with joy at the thought of Tommy being in Pairs.

"I'm not telling," her mom said.

"Here we are," Kim's stepfather replied.

Kim looked at her stepfather.

"I take it you're not telling me either, right," she asked.

"Kimberly, it's a fantastic surprise," he smiled.

"Come on pregers, let me help you out," her mom laughed.

"Please, Mom, don't ever call me that again," Kim begged.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I think I can get out perfectly fine. I'm four months, not seven," Kim said.

They walked into the airport. Kim looked straight up at the ceiling.

"Man, I forgot how huge this place is," she said.

The plane had just landed, and Tommy was walking out of the gate. Kim was still looking up when he ran over to her and grabbed her waist.

"Tommy," she gasped.

"How's my baby," he asked.

Kim laughed, seeing that Tommy still had his hands around her waist and was talking to her stomach.

"The baby is doing just fine, Daddy," she smiled.

"Daddy… Man, I can't believe this is really happening," Tommy said.

"Well, it is," Kim laughed.

"And I'm not leaving you," Tommy promised.

She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Good to know," Kim smiled.

"Come on," Mrs. Hart said, "let's get home."

Kim looked at Tommy as he took her hand exiting the airport.

xxx

Tommy sneaked into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Hart, I have a question to ask you," he said.

"What is it, Tommy," she asked.

"I know I should be asking Kim's dad this, but I have no clue where he is so, I'm asking you. Mrs. Hart, I'm asking you for Kim's hand in marriage," he said.

He pulled out the ring to show her.

"Oh, Tommy. You didn't have to ask, but I thank you none the less," she laughed.

"I was planning on asking her tonight," he said.

"Well, you know you have my blessing," she smiled.

Tommy looked down and smiled. He didn't care at this point whether or not Kim's dad approved. He was just going to be nice and ask.

"Thank you," Tommy said.

"Now you have to address me as 'Mom'," she laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Tommy smiled.

xxx

After the meal, Tommy began to get nervous.

"Delicious meal, Mom," Kim said.

"Thank you sweetheart," she smiled.

"I have an announcement to make," Tommy said, getting up. "Kimberly Ann Hart, I love you."

Kim looked at Tommy and smiled.

"I love you too, Tommy," she said.

"Kimberly, would you like to change your last name to Oliver," he asked.

"Oh, Tommy, yes," she smiled.

He took out the ring and slipped it on her finger. She threw her arms around him and then kissed him, something she had never done in front of her mother before.

"Look at me now. My make-up's coming all off," Kim cried.

"You look fine without it," Tommy smiled.

"It looks like you have a lot of people to call tomorrow," Mrs. Hart said.

"Boy, do I ever," Kim smiled.

xxx

Kim's mom walked into her room as she packed.

"Are you sure about this," she asked.

Kim smiled and hugged her mom.

"I'm positive, Mom," she laughed.

"Our plane leaves tomorrow," Tommy said.

"I'd rather go home and tell everyone than call them," Kim replied.

"What about Aisha, Jason, Zack, and Trini," she mom asked.

Tommy went behind Kim and covered his mouth with one finger.

"I'll just have to call them I guess," Kim said.

Author's Notes

I was going to add more to this chapter, but I'll just wait until the next chapter.


	3. Home Sweet Angel Grove

_Disclaimer: I just own Tommy and Kim's unborn child._

Chapter 3 Home Sweet Angel Grove

Tommy and Kim had arrived in Angel Grove the night before. No one knew they were coming.

"Well, look what just dragged in the door," Rocky said, pointing to Tommy and Kim entering the Youth Center.

"Hey you two," Billy smiled.

"Hey guys," Tommy said.

"What are you doing here," Kat asked, hugging the five month pregnant Kim.

"Well, we wanted to tell you all in person that…" Kim said as Tommy covered her mouth.

"Let's keep them guessing," he replied.

Kim just shrugged and did what he said. She did not know why he wanted to wait.

"Oh come on, Tommy," Adam begged.

"Yeah," Tanya said, "you know we'll find out somehow."

"Ha, ha," Kat laughed, taking Kim's left hand. "Told you we would find out."

"I knew you would," Kim said, "but I don't know why Tommy wanted to wait."

Billy smiled as he turned.

"I think that's why," he said, pointing to where Aisha, Jason, Trini, and Zack entering the Youth Center.

"Aw," Kim yelled. "I can't believe you guys are here!"

"Tommy wanted to surprise you," Jason said.

"So, what's this big surprise of yours," Trini asked.

"We're getting married," Kim smiled.

"That's great," Zack said.

"Yeah," Aisha smiled.

The four took Kim in their arms.

"There's one more thing I need to tell Kim too," Tommy said.

"What is it," she asked.

"I'm graduating in December," Tommy said.

Kim's mouth came open.

AN:

Okay, I still don't know if I should do another chapter. One, I'm working on other stories. Two, I wouldn't know what to write in the fourth chapter. Also, I'm sorry it's really short.


	4. One Crazy Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger. I do own Tommy Jr._

Chapter 4 One Crazy Night

Kim smiled and took Tommy in her arms after hearing he would graduate in December.

"Tommy, that's fantastic," she smiled.

"Yeah bro, it is," Jason said.

"Yeah, but I'll still be in school when the baby's born," Tommy frowned.

Kim could tell it saddened Tommy about that fact.

"I know your parents must be proud," Billy said.

"Yeah, they are," Tommy smiled.

The thought of parents made Kim's head go down.

"Hey, are you alright," Aisha asked.

"I'm just thinking about my dad," Kim said.

She looked up at Tommy as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What does he think about all of this," Adam asked.

"He thinks it's revolting that his seventeen year old daughter is having a child," Kim said.

"Does he know you're getting married," Zack asked.

"No," Kim said.

She sighed and crossed his arms.

"You are going to tell me sometime, right," Rocky asked.

"Rocky," Kat, Tanya, Zack, and Trini yelled.

"What," he asked.

"I don't know yet," Kim sighed.

xxx

Kim sighed as she turned back to Tommy as the airport.

"Man, I wish I could go back with you," Tommy said.

"Yeah, me too," Kim replied.

"Call me when you get there," Tommy told her.

"You know I will," Kim smiled.

Tommy placed his hand on Kim's cheek when her head went down.

"It's still bothering you about your dad, isn't it," he asked.

"Yeah, I mean whenever he calls, the conversation starts out fine, then we go back to fighting," Kim said.

"Listen, you've never told me the whole story. Does he disapprove of me or what," Tommy asked. "I'm I the one that's causing these fights."

Kim looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's not you, Tommy. He loves you. It's just about me having this baby," she said.

"What did he want you to do, have an abortion," he asked.

Kim only looked down and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh no, he did," Tommy asked.

"At first, until I told him that wasn't an option," Kim said.

Tommy took her in his arms, never wanting to let her go.

"Well, I think you made the right choice," he said.

"Yeah, me too," Kim smiled.

xxx

4 months later

Tommy was in Kim's hotel that she was staying at until she had the baby. He had offered her a room at his house, but she didn't want to be a bother.

"The big day's almost here," Tommy said.

"Sooner than later I'm afraid," Kim sighed.

Tommy's eyes grew, and he started running around the room.

"You're in labor now! Shit, your mom's not coming until next week," he panicked.

"Tommy, don't worry," Kim laughed, pulling on his arm. "I don't think I'm having the baby tonight. All though the doctor said it was a possibility."

The hotel room phone then began to ring.

"Hello," Kim asked.

"_Hello, Kimberly_," a male voice said.

"Dad, how did you get this number," she asked.

Tommy quickly turned to face Kim. He had never been in the room when Kim's dad would call.

"_Your mother told me. I figured you'd be in Angel Grove_," Kim's dad said.

"What's up," Kim asked.

"_I'm in Angel Grove as well and was hoping that you and Tommy would join me for dinner tomorrow night_," her father said.

Tommy could see Kim's mouth drop to the floor.

"Um, yeah, that sounds fine to me," Kim said.

"_Great, tomorrow night it is. See you then dear. I'll pick you up at 7:00_," her dad told her.

"We'll just meet you there. Bye, Dad," Kim said.

Kim turned to Tommy with a shocked look on her face.

"What did your dad want," Tommy asked.

"He wants to have dinner with us tomorrow," Kim said.

"Are you serious," Tommy asked.

"I'm still trying to sink it in," Kim said.

xxx

Tommy could stop running his hands through Kim's hair as the entered the restaurant.

"I'm going to miss your hair," he frowned.

"My hair grows fast. It won't be at my shoulders for long," Kim said.

"Kimberly, Tommy… over here," Kim's father called.

"Take a deep breath," Tommy whispered.

"Tommy, I'm not in labor," Kim laughed.

"You know what I mean," he said.

The two finally made their way to the table.

"Hey, Dad," Kim smiled.

"I'm glad you made it," he said.

Tommy then cleared his throat after a long pause.

"Mr. Hart," he said.

"Tommy," he replied as he shook his hand.

"So, what are you doing in Angel Grove," Kim asked after they sat down. "I thought you were in Atlanta."

"I have a small break, and I'm going to be busy next week. So, I thought I should visit before you had the baby," her father said.

"You're not going to be here," Kim asked.

She had had a feeling he wouldn't be.

"I'm sorry, Honey," Kim's father apologized.

"It's alright," Kim sighed.

Mr. Hart took a drink and sighed as he put it down.

"I wish you would have waited," he said.

Kim shook her head as she looked up.

"Daddy, we've already gone through this," she said.

"You're making me a grandfather at 39," he snapped.

"Oh, God," Kim cried.

Kim wrapped her arms around her stomach and moaned again.

"Kimberly, I'm sorry," he father apologized.

Tommy had his hand over hers.

"Kim, are you…" he began.

"Having the baby," she asked. "Yeah."

"Your mom's not supposed to be here until next week," Kim's father said.

"You think this baby's cares," Kim yelled.

"You got to be kidding," her father sighed.

Tommy carefully helped Kim get up.

"Dad, can you take me to the hospital," Kim asked. "Tommy needs to run to the hotel and grab the bag with mine and the baby's things."

"Sure, Kimberly," he said.

xxx

While on the way to the hospital, Kim called Paris.

"Mom, this is Kim," she said.

With the sound of her voice, her mom knew what was going on.

"Oh, no, you're having the baby," Kim's mom panicked.

"I guess it couldn't wait until next week," Kim laughed.

"I'll try and change the flight to right now," her mom said.

"You're in Paris, Mom. Even if you change your flight, the baby's already going to be here by the time you get here," Kim sighed.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I'm not going to make it," she apologized.

"Hey, I can always get Tommy to grab a camera," Kim said.

"If Tommy's not there, then, who's with you," her mom asked. "Please don't tell me you're alone."

"No, Dad drove me," Kim said.

"Your father," her mother asked.

"Yeah, we were… eating when it happened," Kim said.

"I'll be praying for you and the baby," her mother told her.

"Thanks, Mom," Kim smiled.

xxx

Kim's dad made his way into the room after Kim had had the baby.

"Hey, Daddy," Kim smiled

"She did wonderful, Mr. Hart," the doctor said.

The doctor then walked out of the room, leaving Kim, Tommy, and Mr. Hart in the room.

"You want to say to your grandson," Kim asked.

Her dad looked up from the baby boy to his daughter.

"It's a boy," Mr. Hart asked.

"Yes," Kim said.

Kim smiled as her dad held the newborn.

"Dad, thank you," she said.

"For what," he asked.

"For being here with me," Kim said.

"He looks just like you, Tommy," Mr. Hart laughed.

"Kim thinks so too, but of course I think he looks like his mother," he said.

Tommy walked over to Kim and kissed her forehead.

"Have you come up with a name," Mr. Hart asked.

"Well, since I keep calling him little Tommy, I've come up with Tommy Jr.," Kim said.

She looked down at her engagement ring and sighed as she looked at her father.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you," she said.

"What is it," he asked.

"Tommy and I are getting married," Kim said.

AN:

Alright, I hope you liked this story cause that's the end.


End file.
